Wolf Slayer Kicked Out
by Skygirl4
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of Team Natsu but they don't know her true power and don't know her cousins..., will they ever know? Will they get her back? Will she leave Fairytail? Read to find out! T for violence and language...
1. Kicked Out?

**Fairytail**

**Chapter one: Kicked Out?**

**Lucy's POV**

I'm happy that Lisanna's back but everyone except Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Juvia just ignored me for the past few months, 10, maybe 11 weeks but I was happy for everyone that Lisanna was back from Edolas but I was a little lonely but what can i do? I just need to wait and this will pass I thought I was sitting alone drinking a strawberry milkshake, "Oh hey Natsu, What do you want?" "How did you know it was me?" " Uhh never mind hehe..." I try to muster the best fake smile I can as i knew this can't be good. "Lucy, We..." "We want you off Team Natsu." Gray says finishing Natsu's sentence for him... "Your just too weak to be in the strongest team in Fairytail" Erza says as she doesn't know that I'm stronger "I'm weak really?, well whatever I've known I've been out of Team Natsu for a while anyway, so it really doesn't matter to me anyway" Their faces looked shocked as other members of the guild stare at me and team Natsu, for the next few minutes, nothing but silence until Natsu came out and said "Oh that's good, by the way if you wanna know why, You were just a replacement for Lisanna, but you should already know that."

"I kno..." I was cutoff by Natsu being hit in the face by a metal beam that Gajeel had made his arm into one. "BUNNY GIRL ISN'T WEAK IF ANYTHING YOU'RE THE WEAK ONE FLAMEBRAIN!" Gajeel yells at Natsu as Natsu if flunt out of the guilds doors "Actually all she does is just hide behind her little spirits" Erza says, I glare at her as she glares back. "Gajeel it's alright I knew i was out of team Natsu sooner or later, it was just a matter of time." "They called you weak, they dont even know your true power!" "True Power? Whats that supposed to mean Gajeel?" Natsu says arrogantly. "Nothing Salamander, none of your buisness." I finish my milkshake and leave the guild hall and go to my house.

Gajeel's POV

I saw Bunny girl leave the guild hall and I just left her alone because I needed to sort things out with this jerk.

"Aww is she gonna cry just 'cause shes off the team?"

I glare at him "I just wanna know what her 'True Power' is because her supposed 'True Power' is probably as weak as Plue" "she isn't" "'She isn't? That's all you can say, she isn't, wow good way with words MetalBreath."

**Wendy's POV**

"Natsu..." "What Wendy?" Natsu says as meanly as possible "Lucy-nee isn't weak, she stronger than you even Gildarts or Erza!" "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, NO WAY SHES STRONGER THAN GILDARTS I'M STRONGER THAN HER!" "But she is stronger than Gildarts stronger than you!" "Really I'd like to see this" Gray said arrogantly "Maybe I'll fight her then if shes that strong" Natus scoffs as he says that "Maybe I will" Lucy says as she walks into the guild as she forgot to eat breakfast.

Lucy's POV

"Maybe I will" I say as I walk into the guild 'That damn salamander and i forgot breakfast...'

"Really then, FIGHT ME!" "sure I'll take on all of team Natsu!" I point my finger at Team Natsu.


	2. The Fight

**Fairytail**

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

**Natsu's POV**

"Fight all of us? Cocky are we? Anyway I doubt that you'll even beat ice Princess " "Hey who knows I look stronger than I look you know!" "Yeah you're as strong as Plue" "Actually I'm much stronger than Plue I'm Stronger than Loke" "You're stronger than Loke? I doubt it"

**Lucy's POV**

'I _AM_ stronger than Loke, stronger than Erza but I'll let him figure that out when we fight…' "Well I'm stronger than you, Erza and Gray…" I mumble quietly under breath so no one hears me.

**Time Skip: 10:00**

"Hi Natsu ready to fight?" "Yep I'm all fired up!" "Ready? Set. GO!" Lisanna yells as we are outside the guild hall as Freed's runes are surrounding the area so and on lookers don't get hurt from us if we ever missed each other.

**Natsu's POV**

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" "Ice Make: Lance" Ice Stripper says doing a stupid stance as Erza requipped in one of battle armours and gigantic sword "Wolf Slayers Poison Fang!" Lucy yells out and she had fangs and bit my shoulder and I yell in pain "AHHH HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT"

**Lucy's POV**

"Wolf Slayers Poison Fang!" I bit Natsu in his shoulder and he yells in pain "AHHH HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT" " I'm a Wolf Slayer and by the way and you should pass you in about a minute"

"Y-you're a-a w-what…" He passes out on the floor unconscious "Who next?" Everyone looks shocked and Gray and Erza are standing there dumfounded "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yells and a lance almost hits me but I dodge it though

**(A/N Hi guys hope you're enjoying so far! So anyway the people that are reading this we need cousins because well I need people sooo I need**

**Gender**

**Name **

**Clothes**

**Looks **

**Ect **

**Thx for who ever's gonna read this! Bye! P.S. the fight will continue next chapter btw! Ok now bye!)**


	3. Devil Reaper

Fairytail

Chapter 3: Devil Reaper

Lucy's POV

As we were fighting "Wolf Slayer Magic Paw!" (A/N Wanna make up some move names for me cause I'm running low XD)

"Ice Make: Shield" The ice shield that Gray made protected him but I destroyed it… "Wolf Slayer Iron Fa…"

"LUUUCCCYYY-NEEEE" "Uh hii Devil…" "Lucy! It's been so long are you ready to go to Sabertooth?" "Uhh I'm kinda in a fight right now Devil…" "Oh? Well want me to help?" "No it's okay go tend to the guy passed out of the floor please, and how did you get passed Freeds runes?" "You know me I have my ways!" "Anyway can we actually continue that fight later" "Okay?" Gray says as he walks away, Devil pops a hard candy in her mouth.

(A/N anyway I'll describe "Devil" now XD) 'Devil's name is Devil Reaper she has Black hair with icy blue and blood red midnight black eyes and beautiful pale skin with a black shirt with a white skull on the front with a red black azure blue plaid pants, a sport red and black jacket, white and black fingerless gloves and blue azure high tops, She is 13 but has the mind of a 20 year old, a prankster and evil…, she hates when people touch her weapons or candy, loves to watch and read any type of anime XD and her magic is Black magic, (stealing peoples moves and can turn into human form Pokémon?) with shadow nightmares and can turn her violin into any type of weapon she wishes.

"Anyway Lucy ready to see 'Him' again?" "'Him' oh please tell me your joking" "Nope I'm not…" "'Him' who's 'Him'?" Erza asks me with her hand on her hips "He is my uncle and Devils dad…" "Ok why do you need to see him?" "I might need to join his guild" The whole guild except Natsu says 'WWWWHHHAAAATTTTTT' while other people also break into tears and others on the verge. "It's okay guys I said I might hehehe" I say sheepishly

Master's POV

I'm on the verge of tears just thinking that Lucy could leave Fairytail "Well anyway I probably will have to leave Fairytail…" Lucy says with a frown on her face "And what is the Guild your Uncle is in my child" "Sabertooth…"

(A/N Annnd I'm ending the chapter here special thanks to my brother and XxanimegrimreapergirlxX!)

But first I need someone for Lucy to "get with' XD

Sting-

Rouge-

Or whoever you ask for that's in Sabertooth

Thank you for reading!


	4. Aoi and Souta

**Fairytail**

**Chapter Four: Aoi and Souta**

**Lucy's POV**

I hear some guild mates say 'SABERTOOTH'

"yes Sabertooth I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Master, I'm sorry, I truly am but I might have to leave Fairytail" "Lucy, Aoi is waiting for us to leave! So hurry okay?" "Okay Devil" "Who's Aoi Lu-chan?" Levy asks me "Aoi is my cousin he's not in a guild but he doesn't want to be in one even though he's almost as strong as me" "Hey Luce there you are me and Souta have been looking for you everywhere" "Oh I'll be right there okay, and come here really quick their asking questions about you" "Who have been asking questions about me?" "Levy-chan has" "Hello Miss Levy it's a pleasure to meet you" As Aoi kisses her hand and Gajeel glares at him so he pulls away "Aww Levy Gajeel's jealous" I cooed and Levy blushes and I smirk at Gajeel

"Anyway this is Aoi he's my cousin on my mothers side of the family"

**(A/N I'll describe Aoi now XD Aoi is a very shy and quiet but responsible and very kind, he fashions a light blue turtle neck sweater with purple pants and dark blue converse shoes, He has dark blue hair with ocean blue eyes you can stare at for hours on end with pale skin resembling Devils with two iolite rings on the top of each ear, his age is 17 and his magic is water and ice)**

And this is Souta, Aoi's brother and my cousin

**(A/N I'll basically be doing this for every new character BTW**

Souta is a childish, teasing, fun and cheerful boy with long over size light green jacket with a vine leaf design up to knee, sleeve longer than where his hands stop, he has a hood with cat ears on top which Lucy thinks is adorable, navy green pants with black 3 inch tank top with a black and white tiger wearing wide rim glasses, brown ankle boots for shoes with shoulder length hair platinum blonde hair (like Hibiki's) with silver, tanned skin resembling Natsus with a silver anklet with aquamarine jem charms cut into animal shapes and magic is nature (Water, dirt, sand, trees, ect) and is 13)

"Hello I'm Souta Lucy-nees cousin" he looks at Wendy "Hello I'm Souta and may I have the honour to know your name?" "M-my name is Wendy" "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Wendy" He grabs her left hand and kisses it and she blushes "Anyway Lucy-nee we need to go now okay?"

"Okay well I have to go guys okay? Bye" "It has been a pleasure meeting all of you" Souta and Aoi say in sync

**(A/N Special thanks to**

**Shinigami Ou**

**For thinking up a crap ton of characters XD)**


	5. Authors Note

** Hey guys its Sky, **

**So I have so stop writing for awhile,**

**You know, back to school stuff, sorry**

**I'll resume writing as soon as I can so it should be**

**About 3-4 weeks at the most**

**Sorry again and I'll resume writing as fast as I can :P**

**Bye and thanks for understanding.**


	6. Sabertooth

**Fairytail**

**Chapter Five: Sabertooth**

**Lucy's POV**

"Bunny Girl do ya have to go now?" Gajeel says with the tiniest bit of concern in his voice

"Yes I'm so sorry everyone I have to go right now okay, I'm very, very sorry" "Lucy-nee c'mon lets go now" Souta says. "Goodbye Lucy-nee" Wendy says trying hard to hold back her tears "I'll miss you guys, Wendy, Gajeel, Master…"

Timeskip: Sabertooth

"We're finally here…" "You happy, or sad to be here?" Aoi asks me "Well depends what you mean by that, I'm happy to be here but, I'm sad that I had to leave some people that honestly cared about me in Fairytail

"Well you can always go there again right?" Devil said to me trying to prove a point "It's not easy unfortunately, I don't think I'm welcome there anymore anyway." "Whoever said that you weren't welcome?" "Basically everyone but its whatever, I can't blame them, I was just a measly replacement for their precious Lisanna, to most of them anyway" "Not to some of them right, like that cute Wendy girl" Souta said a bit embarrassed

"You're shy as hell to new people, even people you've known a while, but see a cute girl you like and you're like Loke…" I say smirking at him, he turns a bit red at my comment "I was right, wasn't I, you like little Wendy, well there's a chance that she could like you too, so next time you get to see her, make sure to ask her out alright?" "Well, umm I don't know about that Lucy" "Anyone else notice that we're just standing in front of the guild and not talking inside?" Aoi says

I kick open the door, Natsu style "We're back!" "Lu-chan!" Minerva says in semi cute, semi scary chibi version "Min-chan!" I say in adorable chibi form, we hug each our kawaii chibi form

"Hey Rouge, Sting" I say, their eyes widened by surprise "Only Devil, Souta, Aoi and Jiemma knew that I was coming, right? I say, Rouge and Sting, they nod still in amazement

Rouge's POV

"We're back!" I hear a very familiar voice I turn around and see Lucy, I open my eyes wide in shock/amazement to see her again, I see Sting at the corner of my eye do the same too "Lu-chan!" I hear Minerva say in a chibi form "Min-chan!" I hear Lucy say in a very adorable chibi form of her own

"Hey Rouge, Sting" I hear Lucy say "Only Devil, Souta, Aoi and Jiemma knew that I was coming, right?" me and Sting nod, still shocked that Lucy was home, I was really happy that Lucy is home, but what about Fairytail. "Hey Blondie" "You're blonde too you light bulb…" I see Sting has an annoyed face at the saying of the nickname he hated.

Sting's POV

"We're back!" A voice I can recognize almost instantly, I turn and see Lucy and I open my eyes wide in shock/amazement to see Blondie, I see Rouge do the same thing too, I see Minerva go in a chibi form, in my opinion, she's scarier in chibi form, then I hear Lucy say, "Min-chan" and I see her in her own chibi form, which is actually kinda cute, but I wouldn't dare say that aloud, because Minerva would kill me and everyone would tease me to no end… "Hey Rouge, Sting" Lucy says "Only Devil, Souta, Aoi and Jiemma knew that I was coming, right?" I nod and I see Rouge do the same, I'm really happy that she's back, Rouge's probably overjoyed because he likes her. (A/N Yes this will be a Rolu story, maybe a bit of a Stilu/Sticy mixed in with it, but mainly Rolu and if you're wondering if Lucy or the others will visit yes, but it might be a couple of chapters so look forward to that) But to me she's just a little sister, I wonder if we can become a team with Me, Rouge, Frosch and Lector…

Okay so ending the chapter here, please vote on my poll in my profile, 1. Updating more often, 2. Longer chapters, so please vote.

Special thanks to people that gave me OC's to use, and to my brother that taught me out to use this stuff.

Bye and thanks for reading~!


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so I lost a lot of data on my computer, well, mainly stories, so I'm gonna be writing a lot of stuff, and, I'm gonna do it in between all my stuff I do in real life, so I may make a new story, and update my other ones while recovering my data, so, yeah, don't worry, I'm not discontinuing any of my stories,**

**Bye and sorry for my stupidity**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolf Slayer Kicked Out**

Gomen Gomen GOMEN! I'm really REALLY sorry that I haven't been updating all of my stories, I have my reasons, I was sick and lazy, there, anyway, enjoy this long deserved chapter!

Last Time:

I wonder if we can be a team with me, Rouge, Frosch and Lector…

Present:

Lucy's POV

I smirk, "Aww, can you at least say something, please, I haven't seen you in forever, say something… dear Mavis" I say to Rouge, all he says is, "Lucy, your back, what about Fairytail?"

"Long story short, I was ignored, some fighting took place, and then Devil, Souta and Aoi came and brought me here, theres your answer, I'll tell you the details later, 'kay?" I say, then I see him nod "Good"

I see Yukino, I run up and crush her in a hug, "L-Lucy, I can't b-breath" She says, lacking air, "Oh, sorry hehe…" I say, chuckling nervously "Anyway, I missed you!" She hugs me, it was my turn to lose lack of air

"Anyway, how are your spirits, are you treating them nicely?" She nods, she tells me about the guild when I was gone, what happened before I came, about Master Jiemma, Minerva, et cetera, by the time I was done catching up with the whole guild, it was about 6:00, I realized I didn't have a place to stay, I paled,

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Yukino asks me, this getting the whole guilds attention "I just realized that I don't have a place to stay…"

"You could always stay with Sting and Rouge, but knowing Sting, he'd probably do something sick and perverted" She joked, though Sting reacted with a "HEY!" The entire guild laughed, Sting was still annoyed, "Oh come on Light bulb, if you did, Rouge would kill you anyway" I said, trying to lighten the mood, I looked and Rouge and blushed slightly, this getting the attention of Yukino, she's the only one I told I liked Rouge, of course I threatened I'd kill her, jokingly of course, if she told anybody, especially Rouge, "I saw you looking at Rouge, still like him, hmm?" She whispers, I nod, my blush increasing, I saw her smirk, "Lucy are you okay, your red, Rouge why don't you take her home, I think she needs to rest" Yukino said, I glare at her, I look at Rouge, he nods at Yukino, oh Mavis, Yukino, why'd you do that,

I blush when I see Rouge hold my hand and drag me out of the guild, we go to his house, I'm still blushing, about as red as Erzas hair, he opens the door, and gestures me to go inside, while I go in, he sees my blushing red face, "Are you okay?" He asks, he puts his hand up to my forehead, "I-I'm f-f-fine, no need to w-worry" I say, trying to change the subject,

"I missed you" he says, hugging me

Yukino's POV

With that whole, Lucy's sick thing, I think Lucy and Rouge will be closer, I just wanted to tease her about it, I wanted to see her reaction when they went to the house, I questioned whether or not Fairytail would actually ignore her, I'd don't know what'd I'd do if everyone ignored me, but at least she's with her real family, well more correctly, with Rouge, now, I think that they would make the cutest couple in the world, their ship name, hmm, LuRou? No, that sucks, RoLucy? No, that one sucked as much as the first one, RoLu? Yeah, RoLu, I'll tell her tomorrow, her reaction better be worth it, because I, wanna see her reaction, it better, be worth it, one of the reasons shes my friend, her reactions, especially about Rouge, priceless… I wonder when their getting married…

Lucy's POV

When Rouge hugged me, I turned about, 50 shades of red, "I-I missed you too, R-Rouge, a lot…" I mumbled the last part, I hugged back, we jerked away when the door opened, we saw Sting, "Oh sorry, was I interrupting something, sorry" He said 'apologetically' I swear, he has got to be the most egotistic, conceited man I've ever met, but hes my friend, nonetheless, he walks between me and Rouge, "Well, I'm going to bed, have fun with Rouge, Blondie" he said waving goodbye, I turn red, "Yeah well have fun sleeping alone tonight, Light bulb!" I shouted "Will do!" He shouted back, "I swear, egotistic and conceited, two perfect says of describing him.." I mumbled "You forgot, self-important too" Rouge says

I sigh, well, I'm going to bed, goodnight Rouge…"

**KYAA, I FINALLY got a new chapter done, please forgive me, if you do, I will love you forever, so anyway, as I explained in the intro, sick and lazy, I'll get to the other chapters later, **

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	9. Gomenasai

Hey guys, Sky here, so sorry that I haven't really been updating, but, yeah I don't really have an excuse, I'm just really sorry, they should, I repeat SHOULD be out before Halloween, at least a few, I'm sorry, its just with adjusting back into school, I can't write all day, and I've made plans with some friends, so gomenasai,

I've been writing all that I can, but my life is really busy, I hope you'll all forgive me, but I'm putting up a poll on my profile on which story I should work on, so, yeah, sorry

Bye and thanks for your understanding~!


	10. Sorry

_**Hey guys, **_

**I've decided to take a little break,**

**Y'know, like Christmas,**

**A break,**

**I'm running out of ideas,**

**So I'm taking a break, as I've said for the few last sentences,**

**I'm going to take this time and think of ideas,**

**Bye and sorry for the inconvenience~!**


End file.
